Without You, A JasperAlice Story
by steph2009
Summary: When Alice leaves to Italy, Jasper is left to his thoughts...


**Without You**

Jasper's POV

When I came back from hunting I felt my family's worry and annoyance. One person was missing. My Alice. I darted into the house in panic. I looked around and saw a note on our bed. My anxiety level shot up as I reached for it.

_Jasper,_

_ I've gone to Washington, Forks. To check on Bella. I saw her diving from a cliff. Jasper, Bella could be dead. If she is, I'm going to have to go to the Volturi to stop Edward. I'm sorry. I love you. _

_All my love, forever yours,_

_Alice Whitlock_

I hit the floor. Alice, my Alice. My whole reason for living, my whole heart, the reason I changed, left. She could die in Italy. She could die! My whole body started shaking.

"Jasper?" The gentle voice of my adopted mother drifted to me. She pried the note from my hands, then wrapped her arms around me. "She'll be okay." I felt her uncertianity. She didn't know. I dry sobbed into her. I didn't want to lose my Alice. I wasn't like Edward, I couldn't walk away from Alice and leave her broken. Alice walked away from me. She walked right into the arms of the Volturi.

"Edward.." I heard Rosalie sigh. "Bella killed herself." I snarled. Alice was more than likely going to have to go to the Volturi now, if Edward belived her. Rosalie sent Alice and Edward to their death! I growled louder and leapt down the stairs. It took everything I had not to grab her by the throat and slam her into the wall. I didn't know that I was snarling at him. Rosalie dropped the phone and stepped back. Geninue fear flickered through her.

"Jasper." Carlisle's warning voice said. The note was shoved at Rosalie by Esme. Rosalie dropped the note to the floor, everyone read it after that. Emmett looked ready to cry. Esme's face was emotionless and Carlisle was full of worry. I was just angry, hurt, and worried.

"I'm sorry, Jasper. I didn't know.." Rosalie whispered.

"Well now you do." I snarled. "Be damned that Bella could be dead and that Edward could follow her bringing my Alice down with them! You didn't think about that did you?! Use that pretty head of yours once and think!" I snarled even louder. It was against my upbringing to yell at a lady but I was pissed.

"Hey man calm down. Alice's going to be okay." Emmett's voice boomed from his position on the wall. Rosalie kept staring at me, fear in her eyes. My gentleman took over. I couldn't stand frightening a woman. I looked over at my adopted mother and her eyes read her fear. I found myself calming against the arms of Carlisle. He had grabbed my arm.

"Sorry.." I mumbled before returning to my room. My heart was dead without her. Hell, I was nothing without her. I looked over at the picture of us. I was carrying her bridal style. She was looking at me and I was looking at her. Her jeans had holes all in them and her black shirt clung to her. But she was smiling widely. We didn't need pictures, our memory was perfect. But we wanted them. I stared at her picture.

'Come back to me. Safe.' I thought. My phone began to vibrate. I pulled it from my pocket and saw her name, Alice.

She was headed to Italy...to save Edward. Bella was fine. As happy as I was that the human was alive, I only prayed that Alice would be okay. She promised me that she would be okay. But I couldn't relax. My love could be taken away from me. A brother could be taken away from me. A sister as well. Yes, I thought of Bella as a sister. A baby sister. Edward I thought of as my brother. He made me feel welcome when we first came. But it was Alice that he hit off with quickest. Bella brought out a side of Edward that even Alice couldn't see. The happier, accepting side. And now...all three could be gone. And if that were the case our family would never be she same..

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back on the couch.

_**I walked into the diner. Humans were all around me..but I didn't feel the need to feed. I had a feeling that something more important than that drew me in. I walked to the bar and stopped in my tracks. A short, black headed, vampire was sitting at the bar. She was looking directly at me. She looked out of place in this smokey atmosphere. She was dressed in a white sundress. She smiled widely and jumped down. I blinked in shock. My mind screamed at me to attack, but I didn't want too. I didn't want to run either. She reached me. Her smile still on her face. **_

_** "You've kept me waiting a long time." She said. Shock filled me. My mom once told me that it wasn't right to keep a lady waiting. I bowed my head.**_

_** "I'm sorry, ma'am." I told her. She smiled. Then held out her hand. She looked at me expectantly. I felt drawn to take it. Without thinking and making since of whatI was doing. I took this strange girl's hand. **_

_** For the first time in almost a century I felt hope. **_

_** The small girl began to pull me toward the door. I followed her. **_

__The first time I met Alice was the first time my life turned around for better. That little woman had changed my life. She came in like a tidal wave and swept me away with her, but didn't let me drown in the ocean. She held me up through it all. She is my strength. If I lost her I don't know where I'd be.

_**Edward and I were running through the forest, coming back from hunting. I couldn't feel his emotions. How much that the human girl had changed him in such a short time. Frankly I was baffled that one human could do it. I stopped, causing Edward to shoot past me. Edward ran back.**_

_** "What's the matter, Jasper?" He asked me. **_

_** "How?" I asked him. He looks at me. "How do you feel for Isabella Swan?" Edward sighed and collapsed on the rock that was sitting beside a tree. He looked up at the canopy.**_

_** "Would it be crazy to say that I think I love her?" He asked me.**_

_** "No." I said. "I felt drawn to Alice before I even knew her name. Hell, I even left with her and didn't know her name." Edward laughed. "Do you love her?" **_

_** "Yes." He said. His eyes widdening at the realization. Shock coursed through him. I laughed. **_

_** "Come on." I said standing up. "You can think about it later bro. Right now we need to get home." Edward stood.**_

_** "Race you." He said before taking off. **_

_** "Unfair advantage." I yelled before taking off after him.**_

__He truly was in every sense of the word my brother. It didn't matter if we were blood related or not.

_**Bella was asleep in her room, earlier I could feel the worry coming off of her in waves. It angered me that she didn't think that she was worth it. She was Edward's mate. And she was like my baby sister. I knew now how she'd changed Edward in the little time she'd known him. Because she'd changed our whole family in the small time we'd known her. Alice sitting on the couch staring at me. I suppose she could sense that something was on my mind.**_

_** "Alice, I've realized something." I said. **_

_** "Hmm?" She asked me. **_

_** "I don't want to hurt Bella. I don't want James to hurt her." I admitted. "I feel like she's a baby sister." Alice smiled and sat up. She hugged me and pulled herself into my lap. "But, I don't want to lose you either." **_

_** "You're not." She said, cuddling into my neck. "It's going to take more than a tracker to get rid of me. You're stuck with me, forever." **_

_** "Forever." I said, kissing her on the lips gently. She nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way." She smiled and wrapped her arms tighter around me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. **_

It killed me to think that I could have ended my baby sister's life. She didn't deserve this life, Edward was right. But niether did we. Bella was choosing this. Choosing him. She wanted him for eternity. And if Edward wouldn't change her, then I knew that she'd find someone who would.

_**Alice was running away from me. Her skin glittering in the sun, her yellow sundress following behind her. She turned her head and a beautiful smile lit her face. I ran after her. Before I knew what I was doing, I had tackled her to the ground. Her laughter brought me back to earth. I looked down at the beautiful woman that rested on the ground below me. She smiled. Each time she looked at me, I was captured again. Yes, it had only been a week since I met her, yet I found myself falling for this ball of joy and enegry. **_

_** "Alice." I said. She raised her eyebrows at me and smiled.**_

_** "Jasper." She said. Her voice took that teasing edge. Slowly, hestinantly, as if she would run. I leaned down and pressed my lips gently to hers. To my suprise she kissed back. I felt her happiness and love pouring into me. That only feuled me. I kissed her more and more. **_

__Our first kiss was shared in the outskirts of Philidelphia. I was scared to kiss her. I thought that she'd push me away. She didn't. And she never has. Until now. She's pushing me away to keep me from coming to her.. Our wedding night, the first time, was one that I will never forget. It seems that each time we get married she's more and more beautiful than the last..

_**I was standing at the alter, Edward by my side. Watching as Carlisle walked Alice down the isle. Her white dress touched the floor. It was simple and beautiful, much like the one who wore it. Her eyes locked onto my own. I found myself lost. She came to stand beside me. **_

_** As the preacher said the vows my eyes never left hers. **_

_** "..As long as you both shall live?" I only caught the ending of the vows. **_

_** "I do." I said. The preacher turned and asked Alice. Her eyes never left mine. Her love for me shown brightly in her eyes. **_

_** "I do." She repeated. **_

_** "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said. I leaned in and whispered.**_

_** "Forever." She smiled. I closed the distance between us. A wedding promised forever, promised commitment and udder devotion, but for us we already had that. Even long before we'd met. She had been waiting for me. And I know that somewhere I knew that I was looking for her.**_

__Without Alice I was nothing...She is the reason that I'm who I am today. Without her..I don't know who I'd become..__ __


End file.
